Eternidad
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: "Con su cara brillando en la profunda oscuridad... y sus ojos como si todas las estrellas de la galaxia se unieran... me dijo que la eternidad existe." post-manga!


**¡Nuevo fandom para celebrar mis seis años en esta página!**

**Bokura ga Ita, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen… porque sino, más de uno no hubiesen llegado al final del manga.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>ETERNIDAD<strong>

"Con su cara brillando en la profunda oscuridad... y sus ojos como si todas las estrellas de la galaxia se unieran... me dijo que la eternidad existe."

La puerta se abrió tan violentamente que la mujer alzó la cuchara con la que revolvía su guiso poniéndose en guardia. Acto seguido escuchó el caos al que por desgracia tan acostumbrada estaba. Se oía como si una clase entera de primaria estuviese destrozando su hogar, pero no, tan solo eran dos, dos mocosos de nueve y ocho años.

Se asomó.

—Mira cómo os habéis puesto. Os dije que no jugaseis en el río —regañó, viendo lo embarrizados que estaban sus hijos. Dio un grito de pánico al ver a la perra sacudiendo sus sucias melenas encima del sofá —. ¡Bajad a la perra de ahí!

Pero sus hijos la ignoraron.

—¿Qué hay de cena? —se oyó al mayor de ellos, ya en la cocina. Su inseparable hermano lo siguió con la perra en brazos —¡Argh!, mamá eso no nos gusta.

Y Nanami, al límite de la desesperación se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Si lo hubiese cocinado él seguro que les gustaba —murmuró, dándose por vencida mientras subía las escaleras para preparar el baño de sus incorregibles hijos.

Con el agua del grifo llenando la bañera, no oyó la puerta de la calle volver a abrirse, ni tampoco su voz, pero supo que había llegado al escuchar el alboroto de sus vástagos.

Se asomó tímidamente, no quería hacerse presente todavía, porque una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Nanami de su día a día era el momento en el que su esposo llegaba a casa y esos dos diablos se tiraban a él y él reía pareciéndole el hombre más feliz del universo.

Sentía que lo había logrado, que había conseguido hacerle feliz.

Los dos niños apresuraban a contarle a su padre todas sus hazañas en la escuela que siendo hijos de quien eran no eran pocas, porque en ello eran iguales a su padre. Igual de populares y "perfectos".

—Gané la carrera de natación papá.

Yano sacudió la cabeza de su hijo mayor con orgullo.

—Eso está bien, pero dime, ¿te aseguraste de que las chicas te viesen? —cuestionó guiñándole un ojo.

El niño quedó desconcertado mientras su esposa comenzaba a enfurecerse.

—¿Por qué?

—Ese tipo de cosas impresionan a las chicas.

El muchacho, castaño como su padre, miró a su hermano, el cual compartía el parecido a su padre. Eran como dos chibi-Yanos

Luego rió.

—Las niñas son tontas, no me interesan.

Yano se levantó del suelo, haciendo un suspiro.

—Pero algún día una niña tonta te hará feliz, no lo olvides.

Y por supuesto que eso fue demasiado de lo que estaba dispuesta a escuchar su mujer.

Apareció como un espectro, sobrecogiendo a los tres hombres.

—El baño está listo niños.

—¡Genial! —gritaron eufóricos, ya desvistiéndose.

—¿Vienes papá? —propuso el menor.

Motoharu tragó saliva viendo la expresión de su esposa y no se atrevió a tentar más a la suerte, pues normalmente, cuando se bañaba con sus hijos, el baño quedaba que parecía que había sufrido un tsunami.

—En otro momento quizá… ¡bañad a Nami! —le entregó a la perrita, que seguía revolcándose en los cojines.

Cuando se fueron, dirigió una de sus sonrisas encantadoras a su mujer.

—Ohaio.

La mujer no alzó la mirada, pues sabía que si se encontraba con esa sonrisa se lo perdonaría todo, como siempre.

—Todo es culpa tuya.

El hombre quedó desconcertado, sin estar seguro de lo que había hecho tan mal últimamente.

—¿Eh?

Nanami se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin poder soportarlo más.

—¡Te dije que yo no quería tantos hijos!, ¡uno!, ¡dos como mucho!, ¡la parejita!, pero no, como siempre te tuviste que salir con la tuya y mira el caos que montan.

Yano la escuchó con sobriedad, había reconocido su pequeño ataque de histeria, pero para su juicio esas palabras eran inaceptables y crueles, le provocaban dolor. No entendía que pudiese hablar así de su felicidad.

Sonrió, pero de la forma que a Nanami no le gustaba.

—De acuerdo, elige a cual matamos.

Más calmada, la mujer refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yano, no bromees.

—Los podríamos ahogar muy fácilmente cuando duermen —siguió, llevando la mano hacia ella.

Esta le dio un golpe en la mano.

—Deja de decir cosas macabras, no me gusta cuando haces eso.

Motoharu rió.

—¡Mejor!, abandonamos a los dos y nos quedamos con este —dijo, señalando el abultado vientre de su mujer.

En efecto, Yano se salió con la suya en todos los aspectos y ya esperaban su tercer hijo.

Pero ya fue demasiado para la mujer, que apretó los puños furiosa.

—¡Deja de decir cosas crueles sobre nuestros hijos! —exclamó, al límite del llanto.

Yano contuvo su mirada con seriedad, con una frialdad que Nanami ya creía haber olvidado.

—Eres tú la que dices cosas crueles, eres tú la que dices que no les quieres. Eso hace daño, ¿no lo ves?

Todavía tenía la habilidad para destrozarla con una simple frase, aunque por supuesto que no era la intención de Motoharu, pues sus lágrimas eran lo último que quería ver. Tan solo quería que reaccionase un poco, que no dijese cosas de las que más tarde se pudiese arrepentir.

—Soy muy mala madre —dijo.

Afectado por el estado de la mujer que amaba, Yano fue consciente de que igual había sido excesivamente duro. Sabía que ella amaba a su familia, quizá no había sido acertado su reproche, más conociendo la sensibilidad de Nanami que se triplicaba en su estado de buena esperanza.

—Ya, olvídalo… ¿qué hay de cena? —preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa de siempre.

—A veces creo que los odio… —prosiguió Takahashi, preocupando realmente a su esposo—… nunca me hacen caso, gritan todo el tiempo, destrozan todo, dejan la mitad de la comida que les preparo con tanto cariño…

—Eso tampoco es culpa suya —rió Motoharu, intentando desdramatizar la situación.

Pero Nanami ya estaba llorando e inevitablemente su corazón lloraba con ella.

Se sentía culpable de haber provocado su dolor, tal vez si en su ataque de histeria la hubiese besado, abrazado y decirle lo linda que estaba envuelta del barro de sus hijos, ahora no estuviese llorando.

—… son como unos monstruos… pero luego… luego me sonríen y su sonrisa me acaricia el corazón, me llena de felicidad y me doy cuenta de que jamás podría vivir sin ellos, que no quiero estar en un mundo donde no estén ellos, por lo que es imposible que algún día pueda arrepentirme de haberte hecho caso y haber tenido tres niños como querías —finalizó tocándose el vientre con ternura.

Y eso devolvió la confianza a Yano, en su mujer, en su fortaleza y en él mismo. Puede que ya estuviesen tan sincronizados y se comprendiesen tan bien, que ella también supiese que sus palabras jamás buscarían hacerle daño.

Fue a llevar la mano al mismo lugar que ella, pero antes de llegar a rozar la de Nanami esta le miró y le sonrió de manera adorable.

—Yano hazte la vasectomía.

El hombre dio un grito de pavor retirando la mano de ahí.

¿Para eso acababa de hacer una oda a favor de sus hijos?, ¿para pedirle semejante atrocidad?

Igual no estaban tan sincronizados como creía, porque en su mente jamás había pasado tal idea.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso!, ¡no puedes privar al mundo de más Nanamis! —argumentó, agarrándose instintivamente sus partes. Solo de pensarlo le había dolido.

La mujer pataleó, cruzándose de brazos con amargura.

—Solo me salen Yanos.

El hombre no pudo evitar reír con orgullo.

—Y lo adorable que estás embarazada —dijo, ahora sí, posando la mano en la barriga de su señora.

—Soy una foca —contraatacó ella. Después de diez años de matrimonio, iba listo si se creía que con dos palabras bonitas la iba a convencer.

—También se te ponen los pechos más grandes —prosiguió Motoharu, tocando el pecho de Nanami.

—Pervertido.

—No has retirado mi mano.

—¿Serviría de algo a estas alturas?

Yano rió y su sonrisa acarició el alma de su mujer. Solo ver esa sonrisa le daba fuerza para mil vidas.

Era lo que deseaba, ver la sonrisa de Yano siempre, y si estaba dirigida hacia ella, si era ella quien la provocaba, no podía ser más feliz. Había cumplido su promesa, y años después estaba en la cocina a su lado, compartiendo su vida, siendo su esposa, estando juntos para siempre.

Sin más la abrazó y ella sintió su calor, su amor, ese que conoció hacía veinte años y nunca pudo olvidar. Estaba feliz por no haberlo olvidado jamás, por haberlo retenido en sus recuerdos, por haber creído en él.

—Gracias… —susurró el hombre.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella, correspondiendo su abrazo, otorgándole esa protección y cariño que le prometió que siempre le daría.

—Por esperarme, por hacerme feliz.

Y ella lo estrechó más contra sí, sin poder contener sus lágrimas de emoción.

—Una vez me dijiste que la eternidad existe y yo te creí.

Motoharu se separó de ella entre risas.

—¿En serio te dije semejante chorrada? —preguntó rascándose la nuca, y por supuesto estropeando el momento—. La verdad que ya no sabía que inventar para llevarte a la cama, debía estar desesperado —prosiguió con socarronería.

Nanami entrecerró los ojos.

—Baka —dijo, soltando el puño con tan poca fuerza que a Yano no le resultó difícil pararlo y entrelazar sus manos.

En realidad era lo que deseaba Nana-chan también.

Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron y por un momento volvieron a ser el Yano y la Nanami de diecisiete años, todas las estrellas volvieron a unirse en su mirada y volvió a creer en que la eternidad existe. Existe en su mirada, existe en su sonrisa, existe en sus hijos, existe en su promesa, porque la eternidad es Yano. No importa cuando ni donde, porque todo sería eterno mientras él fuese el dueño de su corazón.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: fin y re-fín. Nah, solo que me esperaba que el manga acabase con una especie de escena como esta, más que nada porque conociendo a estos dos, aunque queden juntos quien sabe si a los dos minutos no se vuelven a pelear y vuelven a estar otros tantos años separados XD. Nah, creamos que no, y como yo quiero creer que no, aquí está mi fin definitivo, con el futuro que deseaba nuestro amado prota.

Por cierto, no descarto hacer otro one-shot de este fandom para concluir un tema el cual el manga nos privó. La hucha está llena! XD

Nada más, gracias por leer, sean felices. **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
